the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibuna
' Sibuna' is a student organization formed by members of Anubis House. Its name is Anubis spelled backwards, most likely honoring the house. All the members of Sibuna are Anubis residents. About The group is dedicated to figuring out the conspiracy by looking for clues around the house, and performing night time "operations" of sneaking out and exploring the house. Their main enemy is the teachers who attempt to catch and stop them from figuring out the conspiracy. So far, Sibuna has been fairly successful at accomplishing this, gaining new clues, exploring most of the house, and discovering the Elixir of Life. However, with Alfie Lewis poisoned by the Elixir by mistake, Nina Martin could not take it anymore and left the group. (See House of Identity / House of Emergency for more information). Nina rejoined Sibuna again when she solved a clue with the other current members (Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, and Patricia Williamson). The group continued to find new clues and a new member, Alfie, joined them. When Victor started to discover that they had puzzle pieces, they split the pieces between them. Jerome Clarke then stole Alfie's piece and Alfie got in trouble with the rest of the gang. Later, they stole the piece back and Jerome joined Sibuna for protection. It's assumed that he officially joined Sibuna, but what item he burned is still unknown. It is also assumed that Joy Mercer may have joined Sibuna in the end, or she was just an ally. Rituals and Activities Simply put, Sibuna is an organization of students dedicated to solving the conspiracy of the House of Anubis. Currently there are six members: Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, and Jerome Clarke. There may also be a seventh member, Joy Mercer. Each one is extremely devoted to one another, solving the mysteries and finding clues. As part of an initiation ritual devised by Amber, each member has to give up a precious item they hold dear and burn it. Amber gave up her best picture of herself, Fabian gave his signed copy of his favorite book, Nina gave her lucky mascot, and Alfie gave his jesters hat. Patricia had joined to figure out what had happened to Joy, however, she did not have to burn an item of hers. Jerome also did not burn one of his items. It is unknown whether Jerome or Patricia have burned an item. The club identifies each other with their right hand covering their right eye and saying "Sibuna." The rituals and some meetings take place at the burnt elm tree in the woods or in Nina and Amber's room. Members The members are listed in order of joining. *Amber Millington (original founding member) *Nina Martin (founding member) *Fabian Rutter (founding member) *Patricia Williamson (House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap) *Alfie Lewis (House of Masks / House of Pursuit) *Jerome Clarke (Season 1 Finale) *Joy Mercer (not confirmed; possibly just an ally) Allies Current *Ade Rutter *Joy Mercer (possibly part of group) 'Former' *Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (passed away) Enemies Members of the Secret Society 'thumb|300px|right' *Victor *Mr. Eric Sweet *Mrs. Daphne Andrews *Mr. Jason Winkler *Sergeant Roebuck *Mr. Frederick Mercer *Nurse Delia Other *Rufus Zeno Gallery Link to http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Sibuna_GallerySibuna/Gallery Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Females Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Groups Category:Images